


A cup of magic

by Cottonee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Summer Love, Viktuuri Big Bang 2017, Yuuri is a witch, viktor is still a figure skater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonee/pseuds/Cottonee
Summary: “Your drinks always amaze me,” Viktor says after he takes a sip of his delicious iced coffee. “Tell me your secret.”“I already told you,” Yuuri smiles. “It’s magic.”“How?”“Well, I’m a witch,” Yuuri says and Viktor gasps. He definitely wasn’t expecting that.





	A cup of magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Viktuuri reverse Big Bang 2017. 
> 
> ❤ Thank you so much to [crying-on-ice](https://crying-on-ice.tumblr.com/) for the [lovely art ♡♡♡](https://crying-on-ice.tumblr.com/post/162142300360/my-pics-for-the-viktuuri-reverse-big) and the prompt that inspired this one-shot, and to [ice-tiger-kitten](https://ice-tiger-kitten.tumblr.com/) for being a really nice beta. ♡♡♡  
>
>> _Original prompt:_
>> 
>> _summary: This is basically a mesh of coffee shop au with Kiki’s delivery service. I just like the image of witch!Yuuri making special tea/coffee blends with magic for customers and a kinda melancholic, non magical Viktor who falls for him. Maybe even climate changing due to Yuuri’s mood? idk, go wild!_
>> 
>> _inspirations: Kiki’s delivery service, where witches aren’t something too weird or hidden from the rest of the people. Urban fantasy kinda thing. Summer-y feels._
> 
>   
> **Hope you enjoy it!** (: ☕ 

The seagulls remind him of Saint Petersburg, but, Hasetsu is nothing like his hometown. The Japanese town has a unique charm. The weather is warmer than what Viktor is used to, the streets are calmer and more peaceful than the Russian streets, and the cherry trees give the town a lovely atmosphere.

Viktor watches as Makkachin chases the waves of the sea and that makes him smile. It has been awhile since he got to spend so much time with his dog.

Life back in Saint Petersburg had gotten monotonous and Viktor woke up one morning just to discover that he did not feel like following the same tiresome routine every day. He bought a ticket to the first city he could think of, arranged all his documents for travel, and a month later he found himself in Tokyo with no plans or direction.

He visited different parts of the country, looking for something that he longed for to make him feel inspired again, without knowing what that could be, eventually, arriving in Hasetsu.

It is getting late and the sky is tinted with warm colors as the sun goes down. Viktor calls for his dog to go back to the inn and Makkachin trots back to where he waits on the pavement.

On their walk back, Viktor waves at the people he has gotten accustomed to seeing in the time he has spent in Hasetsu, like the fishermen that walk to their homes after a day at sea and the old lady from the convenience store where Viktor likes to buy candy.

They are almost at the inn when Makkachin barks and runs down the street with no apparent direction.

“Makkachin, wait!” Viktor exclaims, lamenting that he is wearing his favorite dress shoes, fashionable but not made for running.

Viktor thinks that he looks dumb running behind his dog while trying not to damage his shoes.

Thankfully, Makkachin stops not too far away in front of an establishment with big windows adorned with flowers. It smells of coffee beans and cinnamon. A coffee shop. A really cute coffee shop with a small sign on the door written in Japanese characters with an English translation below: “Pets are welcome!”

“You shouldn’t run like that, Makkachin,” Viktor says looking down at his dog, who walks in circles around him, nuzzling against his legs.

Viktor looks back at the coffee shop, thinking about it for a moment—he does not have plans this evening, so he does not give it much thought before he decides to go in. Inside there are even more flowers, and the air has a sweet fragrance. It is lovely.

Behind the counter, a young man is in the middle of preparing a drink for a client. Viktor decides to take a seat at one of the empty tables. The shop is not very busy at the moment and just a couple of tables are occupied by high school students that gossip as they laugh behind their cups.

The barista smiles as he hands the to-go cup to the client before looking in Viktor’s direction.

Their eyes meet for the first time and even though Viktor is seated far from the counter, he notices how pretty the barista’s eyes are—brown and warm, and  _enchanting_  behind his glasses.

Their eyes remain locked for an instant, and Viktor is sure that his heart is beating faster. He has never believed in love at first sight but he is sure that he is feeling something akin to that.

(Maybe  _crush at first sight_  is a more appropriate term?)

The young man walks to his table and Viktor catches the cute barista’s name on the tag attached to his apron.  _Yuuri_.

“Hello,” Yuuri says. He smiles a little and Viktor cannot help but smile too. “What would you like to order?”

That is when Viktor notices the menu on the table. It is small and decorated with small coffee drawings above the name of each beverage, most of which have peculiar names for coffee, like “Warm Sunshine” and “Sweet Raindrops”.

Viktor has no idea of what he wants to drink.

“Well,” he begins, “what do you recommend?”

Yuuri thinks about it for a second.

“What about the ‘Special Rainbow’?” Yuuri suggests. “It’s, you know, a rainbow colored coffee with whipped cream and caramel on top of it.”

“Yes, that sounds nice.” Viktor cannot stop smiling.

“Would you like something for your dog?” Yuuri asks and Viktor suddenly remembers that Makkachin is currently curled at his feet.

“Uh, yeah.” He looks at the menu again. On a corner there are the different dog treats that he could order. He points to the heart shaped dog cookies and Yuuri nods.

“I’ll be back in a moment.”

Viktor cannot wait.

Viktor watches as Yuuri works, serving the coffee in a cup and then adding a few drops from a vial. The mixture produces a small pink cloud that floats to the ceiling and Viktor is  _sure_  that this does not happen while preparing  _normal_  coffee. Yuuri adds the whipped cream and the caramel to finish the coffee, and he also places some dog treats on a plate.

The young man returns to the table, and places the cup in front of Viktor and the plate on the floor within Makkachin’s reach. The dog barks happily and nuzzles Yuuri’s hand.

Viktor takes a sip of the coffee, catching a bit of the whipped cream on his tongue. It is a bit sweeter than the coffee Viktor is used to drinking, but the taste is really good and he likes it, quite a lot actually. However, when Viktor looks down and sees the coffee he almost jumps with surprise. The beverage is not brown like he expected it to be, but blue and purple and then… red. It changes color and it is as fascinating as it is weird.

“Why does it change color?” Viktor asks.

“Magic,” Yuuri answers with a smirk.

“Really?” Viktor leans closer to Yuuri with a smirk of his own.

“Yes.” Before Yuuri can say another thing the bell rings and a young couple enters the shop. He smiles at Viktor one last time before he returns behind the counter.

Viktor pays for the coffee after he drinks the rest of it and winks as he walks out the shop with Makkachin by his side, smirking and sweeping his bangs to the side in a flirtatious gesture.

Yuuri waves goodbye with a small grin on his face and Viktor  _maybe_  skips a little on his way back to the inn.

Viktor returns every day for rest of the week and the next week afterward, and each day he asks for something different that sometimes comes in some extravagant color but tastes amazing, and each day he continues to make Yuuri blush with their flirty conversations as Yuuri starts to change his shy demeanor into something more playful and he even flirts back.

“Your drinks always amaze me,” Viktor says after he takes a sip of his delicious iced coffee. “Tell me your secret.”

“I already told you.” Yuuri smiles. “It’s magic.”

“How?”

“Well, I’m a witch,” Yuuri says and Viktor gasps. He definitely was not expecting that.

**☕ ☕ ☕**

“I totally ruined my chances with Viktor,” Yuuri whines and buries his face in the pillow.

“Hey!” It is the muffled exclamation he gets when he lets his phone fall to the bed.

He lifts the phone again and sees Phichit on the screen with a small smile on his face.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, he was probably just surprised, it’ll be okay,” Phichit reassures him.

Yuuri does not feel calmer at all.

“You just don’t admit you’re a witch before the first date,” Yuuri mumbles.

“So you’re saying that you actually want to date him?”

“You’re not helping, Phichit.”

“I could try to use divination from here,” Phichit suggests. “That way we might know more about your future with your favorite Russian guy.”

“Phichit!”

“That’s  _not_  a no.”

“It’s definitely a no,” Yuuri remarks.

“You’re missing all the fun then,” Phichit sighs. “But seriously, I’m sure that you’re doing fine with Viktor. You have known him for like two weeks and you’re already completely smitten.”

“I’m not.” Yuuri shakes his head.

“Yuuri…”

“Fine,  _maybe_  I’m a little smitten but it’s nothing too serious.”

“Yet,” Phichit adds.

“You don’t know that,” Yuuri shrugs.

“Really?” Phichit looks unimpressed. “Do I have to remind you of all the times you have mentioned his dreamy blue eyes and bright smile during the last week?”

“I think I can live without the reminder.” Yuuri feels his face burning and he resists the urge to bury his face on the pillow again.

“Don’t worry, Yuuri,” Phichit grins. “I’m sure that you’ll be able to seduce that totally handsome man with your delicious coffee in no time!”

“I have work to do,” Yuuri says, rolling out of bed.

“You better tell me  _all_  the details later, young man,” Phichit winks.

“I’m older than you.”

“Age is just a number.”

“Bye, Phichit.”

“Bye, bye!” Phichit replies and Yuuri ends the call.

Yuuri gets ready to go to work and he walks the three streets from his modest apartment to the coffee shop. He yawns as he opens the door and laments a little not being able to stay in his bed.

It is still early, but days start early for him when high school students and employees like to stop by to buy coffee in the morning. He loves his job and his café but he is anything but a morning person even after all this time.

The rush hour passes with nothing noteworthy and Yuuri prepares to do his other job. He takes out his notepad where he has written the daily deliveries he has to make and checks that the package that has been previously left under his care is still in perfect condition.

Today is a relaxed day and he only has three pending deliveries. One from Mrs. Fujiwara, who asked him to deliver a birthday gift for her niece, another from Mr. Yamada that requested a potion for his insomnia problem and the last one from Nishigori who needed his help—like every Tuesday—to deliver a cup of Yuuko’s favorite tea directly to her.

He places the “ _We will back soon”_ sign on the door and goes out with his reliable broom in hand.

Flying in the skies of Hasetsu is something that Yuuri never gets tired of. There is just something about the wind blowing on his face and the sun on his back that he loves more than he can describe in words.

Sometimes, when he is too anxious and he cannot sleep at night, or when he wakes up way too early and he cannot go back to sleep, he takes his broom and flies in circles with the sole company of the moon above him. The tranquility helps to calm his nerves.

Mrs. Fujiwara’s niece smiles at him when he arrives at her door with a gift from her aunt, Mr. Yamada is delighted to have a new vial of his sleeping potion, and Yuuko hugs him and invites him to skate the next week, an invitation that Yuuri rarely rejects.

Deliveries do not take long and before noon, he is heading back to his café in a good mood, looking forward to preparing coffee for the rest of the day with his Viktor-related worries being the last thing on his mind.

Later that afternoon, when Yuuri is cleaning the tables and he is feeling more relaxed than he has felt in a while, he hears the soft chiming of the door’s bell and suddenly he is on the floor, with a big familiar poodle pushing him down excitedly.

“Makkachin, no!” Viktor exclaims and takes his dog away from Yuuri.

Viktor helps Yuuri get back to his feet afterward and gives him a fast hug that leaves Yuuri breathless, before moving to take a seat at his preferred table. Yuuri feels his heart beating faster.

Yuuri now has a collection of things he has learnt about Viktor during his visits. He knows that Viktor likes dogs and loves poodles, that he is a figure skater on a break, that he was born and raised in Saint Petersburg, Russia and that Viktor loves summer but he gets too hot too fast and he prefers to stay in the shade where he cannot get a sunburn.

However, Yuuri has no idea what Viktor thinks about witches, and the thought still worries him as Viktor looks curiously at him from his place on the table.

“Are you alright?” Viktor asks with worry clear in his eyes and Yuuri’s heart hurts a little.

“Sure!” He lies however, not wanting to trouble Viktor with his problems.

“Yuuri,” Sadly it seems that Viktor is not buying it. “It’s okay, you can tell me.”

Yuuri thinks about his options for a moment. In the best outcome, Viktor does not get angry and everything is fine; in the worst one, Viktor never talks to him again. Maybe Yuuri is being too pessimistic. After all, Viktor has returned and does not seem to have a problem with him.

“Well, you see, I–I,” He begins but the rest does not come out. Still, Viktor stays quiet patiently and Yuuri is thankful for that. “I was a little worried because I thought that maybe this whole magic thing was a little too weird for you.”

The words flow from his mouth and by the end of it Viktor does not make a move to leave. Yuuri hopes that it is a good sign.

“I don’t know how things are here, but witches are no longer hidden members of society,” Viktor speaks with a soft voice. “I mean, there aren’t a lot of witches around but it’s not weird.”

“But you were surprised after I told you the other day. I thought that I was being strange,” Yuuri confesses.

“No, it wasn’t like that, it’s just that this is the first time I’ve ended up in a magic café run by a witch,” Viktor admits. “I was surprised, but I  _love_  surprises.”

“So you don’t think that I’m weird?” Yuuri asks.

“Not at all,” Viktor says, and there is that charming smile again that makes Yuuri’s heart skip a beat.

“I’m glad.” Yuuri smiles and he barely stops himself from hugging Viktor with all his might.

☕ ☕ ☕

“Hi!” Viktor says as he crosses the coffee shop’s threshold, this time without Makkachin, noticing how Yuuri is standing behind the counter like he usually does, mixing potions of different colors.

“Hey!” Yuuri greets and stops tinkering with the small containers in front of him.

“What is today’s recommendation?” Viktor asks, as he is accustomed to, and leans a bit closer to Yuuri.

Yuuri contemplates his response for a moment. “What about iced green tea with a touch of magic?”

Yuuri smiles shyly and Viktor feels his heart beating faster. He loves that smile.

“Sure. Remember that I completely trust your great drink making abilities.”

Viktor takes a seat at his favorite table as Yuuri works on getting his tea ready, and in no time he has a blue cup of tea in front of him and Yuuri, stands expectantly, waiting to hear his opinion.

Viktor takes a sip. The beverage is the perfect temperature to make him feel revitalized after a hot summer day and its rich herbal flavor is flawless.

“What kind of potion did you add?” Viktor asks. “It tastes really good by the way.”

“I call it smiling potion. It’s nothing too amazing, it just makes people smile more,” Yuuri explains.

“It’s perfect,” Viktor declares, and Yuuri’s lips curve upwards as a soft pink blush tints his cheeks.

Viktor is sure that outside the sun shines brighter and the inside of the shop gets a warm orange glow that makes him think of summer sunsets. Yuuri opens his mouth to say something else, but then a girl enters the coffee shop and he excuses himself to go and talk to the newly arrived customer.

Viktor watches as Yuuri works, because if he is completely honest with himself, he loves watching Yuuri preparing coffee (but then again, he loves watching Yuuri do anything). Yuuri adds a few pink drops to the beverage and Viktor has yet to ask about what kind of magical properties the potion contains.

Lately, he has been talking more with Yuuri about magic. He asks and Yuuri answers his questions patiently. He has also seen Yuuri flying on his broom, smiling and having the time of his life, and Yuuri has waved at him, laughing as he went up higher to touch the clouds, or lower to fly around Viktor as he walks down the street.

Viktor has also been noticing something different about his skating. He has been creating routines that he had never imagined before with characteristic movements that he has made  _his_  but with an entirely different set of emotions.

In the past, his programs had been applauded for their expressiveness that made the skating fans cry like they shared his same melancholy. Songs about lost love and longing that had become his trademark as much as the quadruple flip.

Now, Viktor feels like he can create something  _entirely_  different. His step sequences are more dynamic without lacking his usual elegance, and if he can go by the opinion of the friendly woman in charge of the ice rink, he can still make the audience scream with delight.

Yuuri is to his table after serving his customers, still smiling with a soft blush on his cheeks.

“Where’s Makkachin?” Yuuri asks.

“I left Makka in the inn, his fur is a bit too thick for summer,” Viktor explains. He does not mention that Makkachin has gotten too attached to the kind family that runs the inn because they usually give him buns and other treats.

“I see, maybe should I pack some cookies that you can give him later,” Yuuri proposes, and Viktor nods.

“That’d be really nice.”

“It’s fine,” Yuuri replies and Viktor’s heart skips a beat.

It occurs to Viktor, not for the first time, that he wants to press his lips against Yuuri’s and hold him close. That the past weeks had been some of the best in his life, and that maybe he just wants to make Yuuri happy, to keep seeing his smiling face as long as he can.

He also thinks that maybe he is getting a little ahead of himself, but he is sure that his heart is becoming as full of love as it can be.

“Want to do something next week?” Viktor blurts out without really thinking about it. “We can go to eat something or take a walk somewhere, or whatever you want!” He adds quickly.

For an awkward minute, Yuuri remains speechless, just looking at him with surprise on his face as he blushes. Yuuri’s face is completely red when he nods and Viktor is sure that he is in love.

Later, when Viktor walks out of the café, he feels like he wants to laugh for no apparent reason, and he is sure it is not thanks to the smiling potion that he drank, but to Yuuri’s joyful face.

☕ ☕ ☕

“When will your boyfriend arrive?” Phichit jokes and Yuuri feels his face getting warmer.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Yuuri replies, but a smile is tugging at his lips.

“Then you should do something to change that,” Phichit winks.

Yuuri just rolls his eyes and concentrates on his work. He is stirring some ingredients to make a relaxing potion that a client has asked for, and he is on the most complicated part of the procedure.

“Maybe I should,” he admits, and feels delighted at Phichit’s surprised face which morphs into one of the biggest grins Yuuri has seen.

“Yeah, you totally should!” Phichit exclaims. “Just remember, I can’t wait to take pictures of your wedding.”

“Phichit!” Yuuri almost lets his potion fall at his best friend’s words.

“Sorry!” Phichit looks apologetic enough, and Yuuri breathes relieved.

“It’s fine, just let me finish this,” Yuuri takes the dropper to add three drops of fairy’s honey to the vial. He lets two drops fall, but before he can add the third, a loud sound startles him enough to make him squeeze the dropper in his hand and a spurt of the liquid falls to the mixture.

The potion turns black, becoming useless.

“I’m so sorry!” Minami exclaims from where he is standing next to a fallen chair. He bows repeatedly and looks close to tears.

“It’s okay,” Yuuri sighs. “Just be more careful.”

“I will!” Minami promises and continues the task of cleaning the tables with enthusiasm.

Yuuri puts away the ruined potion.

“I’ll redo this tomorrow,” he decides.

Phichit smiles sympathetically, but it morphs into a wide grin.

“Right, you don’t have time to start again today because Viktor is about to arrive.” He wiggles his eyebrows in a way that almost makes Yuuri laugh. “I have to go too, my 4 pm divination appointment just arrived.”

“Talk to you later,” Yuuri promises.

“Sure, have fun, and remember that I’m always willing to lend an ear to hear all the details about your date,” Phichit winks and ends the call.

Yuuri pockets his phone and waits, looking at the door every few seconds and watching Minami work in between. The teen is grinning like working at Yuuri’s coffee shop is the best thing ever, and according to Viktor it probably is. After Viktor and Minami met for the first time, Viktor commented that Minami admired Yuuri, and even though Yuuri does not feel like someone worthy of admiration, Viktor’s words have been on his mind since ever.

He tugs at the hem of his sleeve as the minutes pass and undoes his apron’s ties to hang it on its place on a counter’s hook. Yuuri is without a doubt anxious and no amount of reassuring words can make him calmer, because what if Viktor does not have fun, or thinks that Yuuri is boring, or just hates their date and never returns?

“Hi!” Viktor calls as he enters the shop, and Yuuri almost jumps when he hears his voice. Yuuri snaps out of his thoughts and smiles at Viktor.

“Hello!” Minami is the first to answer.

“Hey,” Yuuri gets closer to properly greet Makkachin, who is excited to see him, and to accept Viktor’s fast hug.

“Ready to go?” Viktor asks, smiling brightly. Yuuri’s heart beats faster.

“Yes,” he answers.

“Let’s go,” Viktor says, taking Yuuri’s hand in his.

Yuuri feels his face getting warmer but he does not make a move to detach his hand from Viktor’s hold. It feels nice, after all.

Outside it is sunny and hot but not with the same intensity of noon, and Yuuri is actually thankful for that.

Viktor asks Yuuri to decide where he wants to go, and Yuuri replies that Viktor should decide instead, and they laugh as they walk without direction.

They end up walking to Hasetsu Castle, and Viktor seems amazed by the ninja house inside. From there they have a nice view of town, and Yuuri indicates where some of his favorite places are.

Their date continues with Viktor asking to go to the sea, and Yuuri accepting immediately. There, Makkachin runs in the sand, and Viktor follows his dog, never letting go of Yuuri’s hand even for a moment.

Viktor falls to the sand and Yuuri’s hand slips from his. Makkachin jumps at his owner and licks his face excitedly while Yuuri laughs and sits on the sand next to Viktor.

“Yuuri… save me,” Viktor says between bursts of laughter and Yuuri extends his arms for Makkachin to get closer.

The dog barks happily and lets Yuuri cuddle him as Viktor gets back to his feet and shakes some sand from his clothes. Yuuri stands too, and this time he is the one that interlocks their fingers and Viktor beams at that.

The sun sets as they walk, and the waves hit their ankles. Makkachin is a few steps ahead of them, waiting as they take their time walking and talking about whatever crosses their minds.

They have dinner at a ramen place close to the sea and Viktor insists on paying even when Yuuri assures him that it is not necessary, and afterward when they are walking back, Yuuri realizes two things: maybe he has more than a passing crush on Viktor, and he does not want their date to end, not yet.

He stops walking.

“Viktor,” Yuuri calls from where he had stopped a few steps behind, and Viktor turns around to face him.

“Yes?”

“Well, I was planning to include a new coffee option on the menu, and I was wondering if you’d like to try it.” Yuuri feels his face flushing but he keeps looking at Viktor with a hopeful look on his face.

Viktor face softens before answering.

“I’d love to.”

At his response, Yuuri relaxes and guides him back to the coffee shop. Minami has closed early, and they are the only ones in the establishment. Not so secretly, Yuuri is delighted to share the moment with Viktor and Viktor alone.

The beverage is soft pink and Viktor to explains Yuuri that he feels a bit lightheaded afterward but not in a bad way. They converse, and Makkachin demands attention every few minutes. It is perfect.

Sooner than he wanted, Viktor is at the door, ready to leave, giving Yuuri a last hug until the next time they meet.

“See you,” Viktor says but before he can turn around, Yuuri places his hands on his shoulders.

“Wait,” he breathes.

Yuuri notices how his fingers are trembling, his heart is beating out of control inside his chest, and he smiles, a bit awkwardly perhaps, but that is all he can manage when he feels his stomach twisting into knots.

Viktor places his hand on Yuuri’s cheek and touches the skin with his thumb. The soft caress makes Yuuri feel a little braver, and he tugs Viktor down and kisses him, all while Viktor stays frozen for a moment before embracing Yuuri and moving his lips too, taking what Yuuri offers him. Yuuri wonders for a moment if Viktor has had better kisses in his life, but when he feels Viktor’s lips curling upwards against his, he decides to enjoy the moment and worry some other time.

☕ ☕ ☕

Summer passes by in a haze.

Viktor keeps visiting Yuuri’s coffee shop, and Yuuri keeps surprising Viktor, taking him to his favorite places in town and placing sweet kisses on his lips when Viktor is least expecting it, making Viktor blush and feel warm all over, not just because of the summer weather.

To Viktor, summer love stories always sounded a little off, because how is it possible to fall for someone in such a short amount of time? But then Viktor looks at Yuuri who in return is looking at him like he is his sun and stars, and Viktor feels an ache in his chest because he cannot believe how in love he is.

It is like living in a dream and that is why he waits for the very last day to confess the thing that has been consuming his soul with guilt, when his luggage is packed, and he cannot ignore the real world any longer.

“Hi,” he says when he arrives at the coffee shop later than usual, when he knows from experience that the establishment is empty.

“Hey.” Yuuri looks happy to see him and abandons his task of sweeping the floor to wrap his arms around Viktor.

“It that broom also magical?” Viktor asks, referring to the broom Yuuri uses to sweep the floor, trying to loosen the knot in his throat.

“No,” Yuuri laughs a little. “It’s not designed to fly and it’d be more difficult to stabilize it in the air.”

“I see,” his voice sounds plain and devoid of emotion. He clears his throat. “That’s really interesting.”

Yuuri kisses him then, and Viktor cannot pretend everything is alright anymore.

“Are you alright?” Yuuri asks, breaking the kiss at Viktor’s lack of response.

Viktor sets his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders and pushes him back just a little to be able to see his eyes. Viktor tries to smile reassuringly, but he is sure that his face probably looks anything but comforting. He waves his hands, looks everywhere, and finally sighs in defeat.

“I’m going back to Russia,” he declares at last.

Yuuri looks at him without saying a word for a tense moment. Viktor feels nervous, not sure of what to do, but then a tear rolls down Yuuri’s cheek. Viktor struggles to find something to say, and Yuuri looks like he is having the same problem.

“When? Why?” Yuuri asks, looking at Viktor with tearful eyes that break his heart.

“Tomorrow. The Grand Prix is getting closer, and I’m the favorite one to win the gold medal,” Viktor sighs. “I have been practicing and working on my new programs at the Ice Castle, but there’s only so much I can do without a coach.”

Yuuri’s silence is unsettling but expected, and Viktor wants Yuuri to say something. To  _do_  something.

“I–I understand,” Yuuri mumbles, breathing faster as more tears escape from his eyes.

Yuuri takes off his glasses to wipe his eyes with his sleeve. Viktor feels like a despicable human being.

“I’m so sorry, Yuuri,” Viktor is not good at apologies, so he prefers to look at Yuuri silently while his heart breaks.

“It’s okay, you have to train with your coach to get that medal,” Yuuri breaths deeply and with a look to his hands, Viktor notices how hard they are shaking. “You have worked hard for it.”

Viktor nods, not trusting himself to voice an answer.

“I just want to know,” Yuuri breathes hard, and Viktor knows that he is struggling to speak. “Why, why did you wait until today to tell me?”

“I…” Viktor thinks about his words for a moment. “I wasn’t sure of going back.”

“What changed then?” Yuuri questions.

“I came here looking for inspiration, and I found it,” Viktor explains. “I found  _you_.”

“So you stayed here all this time because of  _me_?”

Viktor doubts. “Yes.”

“I can’t be the reason you’re staying away from what you love, Viktor,” Yuuri whispers softly, like he does not want Viktor to hear him at all, but his words are deafening in Viktor’s ears.

“You’re not,” Viktor replies quickly.

Yuuri does not say anything else for another moment of awkward silence, and he changes his weight from one foot to the other nervously. His eyes are red and swollen.

“Viktor… I need time to process all of this.”

Viktor nods.

“Can I?” Viktor asks and opens his arms, wanting to hug Yuuri but not moving, not sure if Yuuri still wants him.

Yuuri hesitates, but he moves to hug Viktor anyway.

“I’ll call you,” Viktor promises. Afterwards, it is difficult to let go, and Viktor forces himself to leave the café without looking back, as his eyes sting and his heart hurts.

The flight back to Russia feels  _way_  longer than it actually is, and it’s not a short flight at all.

Makkachin is still sleepy when he hugs him on the taxi ride back home.  _Home_. That is what Viktor calls his apartment, even when the place does not feels like a home anymore, not after Hasetsu.

Saint Petersburg looks exactly like Viktor remembers when he left all those months ago, well, maybe there is a little less snow in the streets and a building or two are painted a different color now, but a handful of changes does not change the city’s landscape. The familiarity does not bring any kind of comfort as he walks to his apartment building.

He gets to return to practice the following week, but he cannot bring himself to skate like he used to when he was creating his routines. Yuri, following him around aggressively asking him to choreograph his short program like he promised, just makes Viktor more and more frustrated.

Until one day, he falls, unable to land a triple axel correctly for the fifth time. He does not make a move to stand until his clothes get wet and he starts to tremble.

Needless to say, Yakov is not happy with his poor performance at all.

“Concentrate, Vitya!” his coach exclaims. “Since you came back you’re not the same skater.”

Viktor nods, feeling exhausted, and Yakov actually looks surprised at his lack of argument against his orders, but it is not like Viktor can disagree with his words. He is not the same person he used to be when he left Saint Petersburg. He would never be the same again.

“Just rest for a while if you want to,” Yakov mutters almost uncomfortably and skates to the area where Mila is practicing her Biellmann spins.

Viktor leaves the ice and almost cuts his hand when he tries to put on his skate guards. He sits on a nearby bench and lets his face fall on his hands for a moment, not knowing how to deal with the intense frustration that is making him want to scream.

Yuri skates to the barrier close to the bench. Viktor does not feel like dealing with the teen at the moment.

“What do you need?” He asks.

Yuri looks at him like he is offended by Viktor’s presence.

“You’re an idiot,” Yuri mutters, and Viktor agrees. He is the biggest idiot ever.

Lately, he has been feeling like he lost everything, and instead of fixing it, he keeps avoiding the problem, ignoring the voice in his mind that urges him to call Yuuri. But the thing is that he does not know what to say. An apology does not seem like enough and he ends up over-thinking and wanting to hit his head on the nearest solid surface.

“Go back to practicing your jumps, Yura,” Viktor orders. Yuri does not move.

“Not until you fix your problems.” The teen crosses his arms. “Your moping face is distracting.”

Viktor thinks of his phone placed inside his locker next to his bag. It’d be so easy to call Yuuri and let him know how much Viktor misses him.

An impulsive idea comes to Viktor in that instant, and he stands up with urgency, almost laughing at his thoughts. It is a crazy thing to do in the name of love, but he lives for surprises after all.

“Fine, I’ll fix it. Be sure to review your free leg, and don’t forget that you still need to work harder on your step sequences,” Viktor explains and takes his coat from when it lies on the rink barrier. “I have to go.”

“Where?” Yuri asks, and Viktor smiles, feeling carefree for the first time since he returned to Russia.

“To Japan.”

☕ ☕ ☕

Life feels duller without Viktor around and Yuuri cannot bring himself to look to at Viktor’s favorite table now that it is perpetually empty.

The rational part of his mind knows that he is probably overreacting, that Viktor promised to call him, but at the same time, he cannot help but feel anxious when he remembers that it has been three weeks and he has not heard from Viktor in that time.

Summer is already over, and the weather gets colder as the season changes. Yuuri cannot help but think that the weather matches his mood.

Phichit has noticed his lack of enthusiasm during their calls and he had even offered to hex Viktor on more than one occasion. Yuuri has refused every time, assuring his best friend that cursing Viktor will not make him feel better at all.

Yuuri refuses to think about Viktor any longer and goes to work on sorting his potions, but before he can move the small bell on the door chimes.

“I’m sorry but we’re closed for the day,” Yuuri says, turning to face the newcomer.

“I was hoping you’d make an exception,” Viktor says, a little breathlessly, looking like he had run all the way from the train station in his expensive dress shoes. “I just came all the way from Russia to drink a cup of magic coffee.”

Yuuri opens his mouth and closes it, unsure of what to do. He decides to follow his heart, which is beating like crazy inside his ribcage.

“Sure,” Yuuri answers and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand before he runs to hug Viktor. “Did you only return for the coffee?”

“Well, I still trust your great drink-making abilities,” Viktor says into his ear, holding Yuuri closer. “Also I missed you a lot.”

“I missed you, too,” Yuuri admits.

“Don’t worry, I’m not planning to leave your side ever again.”

Yuuri laughs a little, relieved to be in his beloved’s arms at last and presses a kiss to Viktor’s cheek.

Viktor replies pressing kisses all over his face.

“What about the Grand Prix?” Yuuri asks when Viktor is focused on pressing his lips close to Yuuri’s. “Your gold medal?”

“I already have a bunch of those,” Viktor meets his eyes. “But there’s only one you and Yuuri, you’re worth more than all the medals in the world.”

“Then stay by my side and never leave me,” Yuuri pleads and Viktor hugs him tighter.

“This sounds  _almost_  like a marriage proposal,” Viktor whispers in his ear.

Yuuri pushes Viktor back and stares at him, laughing with the relief that floods his senses. He hugs Viktor again, tugging him down to meet his lips in an enthusiastic kiss, knowing for a fact that everything is going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. ♡ :)  
> Comments are greatly appreciated!  
> Also feel free to scream with me about yoi on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/DiinkyLiinky) and [Tumblr](http://v-katsuki.tumblr.com).


End file.
